Like an American-Book One
by Prettyprincess45
Summary: A collection of American dad one shots. Suggestions always welcome. Ratings may vary for each story.
1. Hayley adopts a puppy

**Hey peeps! I am starting a one shot collection for American dad. Most of these stories are inspired by comics I used to draw when I first started watching American dad. I never posted those comics online, so don't go looking for them. I was going to post them on DA, but I never got to it because all of the characters looked ridiculous. Stan was deformed, roger looked like a grey blob. Ugh, I cannot draw. **** They were pretty terrible anyway. Lol, but please do enjoy the story versions. Some will be long, some short.**

**This one will be focused on Hayley(my favorite AD character). It will also focus on Stan, but not as much. Francine and Steve will make a short appearance. No roger in this one though. I don't really like him, but in later stories I'll be sure to add him in because at times he can be funny, and I'm sure there are fans out there. **

**Anyway, this story will be about Hayley adopting a puppy, against Stan's wishes. Hope you find it funny, because it was meant to be that way. I'll stop rambling and let you enjoy. Leave an honest review of what you thought! Thanks for reading. **

Hayley Smith was sitting on the couch, watching TV. The show cut to commercial, and one of those heartbreaking animal commercials came on. Hayley sniffled as she watched all of the poor, abused animals on the screen. She listened as the sad music played in the background.

_And all it takes is 25 cents. So if you have a heart you would donate today. _

And then the commercial ended. Hayley wanted to cry. She ran to find her father, who was reading a book. Hayley looked at him, wondering if it was a real book or if he was hiding a _Playboy _magazine like Steve sometimes hid comics.

Hayley grabbed the book from his hands and shook it. Nothing fell out, surprisingly.

"What the hell Hayley!" Stan shouted.

"You're actually reading? What's the occasion?" Hayley asked, laughing.

"It's a rough draft Bullock wrote. I'm reading it for him to see if it's any good."

Hayley flipped the book over and looked at the cover.

_Killing people_

_A novel_

_Written by Avery Bullock_

"Why would you ever read a book like this!" Hayley threw the book down.

"Because it's good. Not like the princess diaries books." Stan answered.

"The princess diaries are much better." Hayley crossed her arms across her chest.

"Oh, my father is missing a testicle! How embarrassing!" Stan said in a mock, girly voice.

"Well, I have a question dad." Hayley said.

"What?" Stan asked. He was getting annoyed of her.

"Can we donate money to an animal charity?"

"What? No!" Stan answered right away.

"Come on!" Hayley urged.

"No, all you get is some crappy shirt."

"So? Saving animals is a gift enough."

"No. And that's final." Stan returned to his book.

"Fine." Hayley said. But little did Stan know, she had a plan...

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The next day, Stan came home after a hard day at work. But he saw a horrible sight. Steve was sitting on floor. But a dog, actually a puppy, was climbing all over him and licking him.

A DOG? Stan looked again, as if he were seeing things. But the puppy was still there.

Steve giggled. Just then Hayley came downstairs, a huge smirk on her face.

"What the hell is going on?" Stan asked.

"Since you wouldn't let me donate money and get a shirt, I adopted a puppy. His name is Cinnabon." Hayley answered.

"Bet your mom isn't happy about this." Stan ran out into the kitchen.

"Hey Franny!" He called.

"Hey honey!" She said, mixing something in a bowl.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Making food for the puppy Hayley adopted! Isn't he adorable?" She giggled.

He sighed.

"What's wrong?" Francine asked.

"Nothing. Keep making food for cinnacon." Stan answered.

"Cinnabon." Francine corrected.

"Whatever."

The next few days were hell. Barking. Licking. Growling. The dog would even pee on the rug. But Stan put up with it. Hayley could not win. He knew that she was trying to see how far she could push him.

"Dad." Hayley said, approaching her father.

"What? Are getting rid of the puppy thing?"

"Face it. You hate the dog." Hayley said.

"Yes." Stan admitted.

"Well, I can get rid of her."

"Yes!"

"And Steve and Francine haven't been having fun either. I'm sure they'll want it gone too."

**Flashback**

_Steve and Francine are sitting on the floor beside Cinnabon, who is barking like mad. It is late at night. _

_"Bark! Bark!" Steve pretended he was a dog. _

_"How do you like it?" Francine screamed. _

_The dog keeps barking. _

**End of flashback **

"Get rid of her!" Stan urged.

"I have conditions!" Hayley said.

"I'll do anything!" Stan said.

"Give me some money to donate to animals."

Stan looked at the puppy, who was chewing at the couch. He looked at Hayley. He handed her his wallet.

"Take what you need." Stan said.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Stan and Hayley were looking at a wall. It had been one day since the puppy was gone. And boy was it great.

But the wall they were looking at was even worse than the puppy. On it, it said BEST DONATIONS.

And right below that, it said:

1. Hayley Smith

3,000 Dollars

**Well, that's it! Sorry if it was a little short! I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks so much for reading! There will be many, many more to come! Think of these as little "Episodes", because that's what I planned when I drew the comics. **

**And if you want to make a suggestion as to what you would like to see next, go ahead! Just give me a brief idea and I'll try to do something. If you want an OC included, give me a brief description of them and everything i need to know! Thanks!**

**Have a great day or night! **


	2. The wrath of Francine Smith

**Hello everyone! Welcome to the next story in this one shot collection! Thanks for the support so far, it means a lot! And now, review replies!**

**Boolia: Thanks! Yes, those ads make me so sad, I want to buy like 6 dogs! Lol. How can people be so cruel to a poor little animal? :,( Makes me want to cry. Anyway, thanks for reviewing! **

**"AD fan fan"(guest): Thank you! Glad you enjoyed! Hope you like this one! **

**pen123: Thanks! Yeah Hayley is pretty awesome. She's my brothers fave too. She's pretty popular around my house, lol. I have no idea why they are so mean to her in the show. Seth MacFarlane seems to always want to abuse the female characters. I have no idea why. It gets pretty stale after a while. Plus. she's like, the only character I can actually draw normal. Lol. Anyway, glad you enjoyed and thanks for reviewing!**

**THE NIGHTS RAGE: Ok then... I had no idea what the heck that was supposed to mean when I read your cousins review, but then I read yours and I was like... Oh. **

**This story will be centered around Steve and Hayley. And Francine. Francine tells Hayley and Steve they must strengthen their relationship, with some pretty crazy results. Hope you enjoy.**

Hayley pushed the door open to her brother's room. Steve was sitting on the bed, playing a video game.

"Hey." Hayley said to him.

"Hello." Steve replied, still glued to his game.

Hayley sat down next to him on the bed.

"Hayley! You just messed me up!" Steve complained, throwing his controller down on the bed.

"Good. It's about time you stopped playing that stupid game and get into reality." Hayley said.

"What do you want?" Steve asked.

"Mom said we have to spend more time together." It was true, Francine had just had a long rant about how brothers and sisters are supposed to be "close" and some other blah blah blah. And Hayley had to hear it all.

"Like?" Steve looked confused.

"Hang out. Wanna play the game together?"

"No. Let's do something else."

"Like what?"

"Like listen to loud music."

"No! How about we pick berries and make our own jelly for lunch!"

"Hell no. I got it..." Steve dug around his room for a moment. Finally, he waved a foam nerf football in Hayley's face.

"What do you want to do with that? Its raining outside." She opened Steve's window so he could see. It was pouring.

"We can play inside." Steve smirked.

"No."

"Come on."

"Fine. Let's go." Hayley held out her arms, ready to catch.

"Let's go downstairs. More room."

They went downstairs.

"We have to be careful of moms vase." Hayley said.

"Yeah." Steve agreed.

_Last week, Francine bought a new, expensive vase. It is very beautiful. Francine said that if anyone broke it, they would face her "wrath". _

"Alright." Steve threw the ball to Hayley. She caught it with no problem.

Hayley threw it back. Steve caught it. It went like this for a few moments, catching and throwing with no problems.

"You're good at this." Steve said, throwing the ball his sisters way.

"You sound surprised." Hayley threw the ball back, a little harder this time.

But this time Steve didn't catch it. He tipped the ball with his hand and it went flying-right into the vase.

The vase crashed and fell to the ground.

"Look what you did!" Steve said.

"What I did? You can't catch." Hayley said.

"You can't throw!"

"Ok, knock it off. we better pick this up."

And they did. And instead of putting the broken pieces in the garbage, they shoved them behind the couch.

Just then, Francine walked in.

"How are my babies?" She asked.

"We are great." Steve answered quickly.

"Yeah." Hayley agreed.

"Hayley... Where'd you get those flowers?" Francine asked her daughter.

Hayley looked at her hand. She had forgotten she was still holding the flowers.

"Uh... My sweet brother Steve got them for me." Hayley replied.

"Yes, my wonderful sister Hayley deserved some flowers." Steve said, playing along.

"Aw, how sweet." Francine left.

Steve and Hayley let out loud sighs of relief.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The days went on. Steve and Hayley were petrified Francine would find out about their little mistake.

On a Wednesday. That's when it happened.

"Cleaning day!" Francine called.

She cleaned the kitchen then moved on to the living room.

Steve and Hayley gulped. Steve grabbed into his sisters hand to keep from shaking so much. This accident had made them much closer. They had been spending lots of time together, plotting what they should do if Francine found out.

Francine pushed the couch over. She gasped.

"HAYLEY! STEVE! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" She screamed.

Steve was the first to appear. "Mom, we're sorry." He said in barely a whisper.

"SORRY? THAT VASE WAS SO EXPENSIVE!" Francine couldn't stop yelling.

Hayley came out next. "Listen, I'm sorry. We both are. Forgive us."

"NOOO!" Francine said. Then she lunged and picked up Steve. She held him over her head.

"Aaaaaah! Hayley!" Steve called.

But Hayley took one look at Steve and ran like she was on fire. She could still hear Steve's calls.

"Hayley! Sis!"

She kept running and slammed her bedroom door.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Steve swung Hayley's door open. He was covered in scratches and bruises.

"Why did you just abandon me?" He asked, angry.

"I had to save myself." Hayley said.

Steve sighed. "Hmp." He said.

Then he turned around, shut her door, and went back into his own room, to go back to playing his video game.

**Well that's it folks! I know it was short, but these are meant to be short stories. Plus, they were originally comics, so you know. It's kind of hard to put them into words. Harder than I thought. **

**I can't tell you how many times I wrote "case" instead of "vase". So annoying. I proofread it twice, and I still probably have errors, lol. **

**So I hope you enjoyed. If you want to request what you want next, go ahead. I'll take anything as long as it isn't too terrible. (I mean adult content wise.) **

**Next up(if no requests): Smith family vacation! **

**Have a great day or night! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
